


history obliterates, every picture it paints

by A_Human42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Gen, Rated T for swearing, aang probably ends up killing someone i havent written his chapter yet lmao, all of the avatars are really really fucking stupid, can you tell i like raava, let wan say fuck 2k20, raava and vaatu being giant kites rights, raava is so done with everyones shit, raava is stupid and gay and i love her, tbh raava probably hates her charges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: a series of drabbles (may go over 100 words, bc fuck the patriarchy i do what i want) in which all of the named avatars (except szeto bc we know literally nothing about him, except that he focused on the ✨ fire nation ✨) fuck up one (1) thing
Relationships: Flying Opera Company & Kyoshi, Kuruk/Ummi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Raava & Wan (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	history obliterates, every picture it paints

When Wan was banished from the lion-turtle, two… kites? trying to kill each other was not what he expected to find. And then the black kite with red markings… yelled at him. Because that happened now. Yeah, this was fine. Completely fine. So Wan firebent at the giant kites, because the black kite had told him to set them free. The white kite yells at him to stop. Wan doesn’t know what happened in that moment, because the memory is fuzzy, but he thinks the dark kite might have taken control of him, if that’s even possible. When he’s fully in control of his actions again, the kites have been ripped apart.

“What the fuck?” says Wan, not knowing what happened.

“GODDAMNIT, VAATU!” yells the white kite.

**Author's Note:**

> ill shut up now


End file.
